Fix My Heart
by Devony V
Summary: Beck never imagined that his life would turn out like this. No parents, leaving his friends, moving in with his estranged sister...But he knows that he'll survive. Beck Oliver doesn't lose. ON HIATUS.


**I forgot to post this. Man, I spent like all day on here, updating and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

_It's probably what's best for you_  
><em>I only want the best for you<em>  
><em>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck<em>  
><em>I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<em>  
><em>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts<br>_-Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please remain seated as we begin our decent into New York City. The time is four-forty eight and the temperature is fifty-six degrees Fahrenheit with a cloudy sky and some possible rain coming in. Thank you for flying United Airways on this beautiful afternoon."

He felt the swooping sensation in his stomach when the plane proceeded downwards. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and concentrate on the scrapbook his friends had presented him with. Tori had claimed that she'd stayed up the entire night with them on the webcam, having pictures sent to her and printing them out and pasting them. He was sure she had exaggerated, but now that he thought back on it, she did have huge, puffy bags under her eyes and she seemed disoriented. They all did, but nobody more that Jade.

"Screw my pride," she'd chocked. He'd wiped away the black makeup streaks from her cheeks, but only succeeded in smearing it across her face. "This isn't…this can't…."

"Hey," he'd said softly. "We'll work it out." She shook her head angrily and buried her face in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking. He knew that she was more angry than upset. His generalization was confirmed when she yanked herself away to kick at a chair.

"Babe-" she'd whirled around, glaring at him through tear-filled eyes. "Come on. Security."

She'd glared at them from over his shoulder and thrown herself in his arms again. He'd looked at his friends. They had looked less touched by the incident but more shocked at the idea that Jade had feelings.

He knew that this wasn't supposed to have happened. But he couldn't blame his parents. He was pretty sure that it was wrong to blame the dead. He could just blame the guy who robbed their house and shot them dead.

He was just sitting there in his trailer when he'd heard gunshots. He hadn't heard the window behind broken, or anything. Just the sounds that had ended his parents lives.

The final boarding call was made and Beck had held his hands open, signaling his friends to come in for a group hug. They'd crowded around Jade and put their arms around each other. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Trina, even Sikowitz would have been there if security hadn't mistaken him for a homeless person and thrown him out.

"This is it, then." Tori had said quietly. He'd shaken his head. "Nah, I'll be back before you know it. Just do me a favor and keep my trailer safe." she chocked on laughter and nodded. "Mmkay."

He'd rubbed Jade's back as she let go. She'd looked him straight in the eyes. He felt the pain that she was feeling shoot straight to his head. But his face remained impassive. Beck Oliver didn't cry.

He'd leaned in and gently kissed her. She'd trembled and pulled him closer, putting everything she felt into the kiss. Love, anger, sorrow- everything she felt.

They'd separated. Beck had held her hands as he stepped backwards, and held on until he turned and left. He shared one last look with his friends, saying, _Take care of her_.

He stepped onto solid ground and let out a breath. He scanned the area looking for her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girls his age that were turning their heads to his direction in interest. He ignored them and gripped his carry-on bag tighter.

Then he saw her.

He set the blank look on his face and began the stride toward her. She stood there, arms crossed, hip cocked, Ray Bans covering her eyes and a scowl upon her face. She didn't carry a purse- just a wallet and a set of keys hanging off of one finger. She attracted the attention of several men walking by her- they'd double take and glance at her. If she hadn't changed at all in the six years since he'd seen her, she would have turned and glared until they walked away. But she never looked away from Beck.

He stopped in front of her. She lifted the sunglasses from her eyes and looked at him, expression never changing. His eyes met the same heavy-lidded brown orbs that he owned. They stared at each other until she spoke.

"Hey, little brother."


End file.
